Fall into you
by Nemue
Summary: Fall into you, de Evanescence, espero que disfruten el songfic, UNICO CAPITULO


**Fall into you**

**David Hodges feat. Amy Lee (Evanescence)**

**_Seems so far  
That I have gone down this road  
Only to find that it ends  
But lookin' back  
There is one thing that I know  
I can't make it all alone again_  
  
**

¿Desde cuando no he necesitado de ayuda para superar estos casos? No tengo la menor idea, pero lo que se es que, esta vez, no puedo superar el dolor… Todo es confuso, al parecer la agonía se clavo tan profundo en mi interior que ya no se desde cuando he estado viviendo así. Él y tu son mi único apoyo, mi única fuerza, los que me han ayudado a seguir los años en el colegio y siguientes sin dejar que me convirtiera un maniaco depresivo.

**_'Cause im too weak to stand on my own  
When all I need is you  
_  
**

Ja, quien diría que el famoso Harry Potter, el que venció al Dark Lord es solo una simple imagen a la cual todos creen grandioso, valiente y sensacional. Quien diría que Harry Potter ahora es una simple persona que esta condenada a vivir una vida monótona y aburrida en la cual el mismo es tan débil que necesita del apoyo de los demás para seguir adelante… Al Harry Potter que todos creen de acero indestructible cuando en realidad todo ese 'acero' que alguna vez existió en él era puro plástico pintado, acero pirata (marca patito). Lo que no saben es que las personas cambian y el carácter de mi persona o era el de antes.

Simplemente ahora todo ha cambiado, él, tu y yo seguimos siendo amigos, mas ya no somos tan unidos como antes.

Ron ahora esta más centrado en que su familia viva bien, por que el señor Weasley ya se iba a jubilar y debía a mantener a ellos y a su hermana y ayudar en los gastos de sus hermanos etc., etc.; tu estas por terminar tu 2 carrera, y yo sigo aquí, atascado donde mismo, a pesar de haber salido ya de mi carrera, estar trabajando y ser uno de los más importantes Aurores… Mi vida es monótona y rutinaria, sin algo que la haga diferente o especial… con carencia de entusiasmo…

¿Por que?

Por que sucesivamente después de la muerte de Sirius tuve que enfrentarme año tras año a un lunático que su único plan era matarme e imponer su gobierno de maldad; después los problemas con los mortífagos resentidos que intentaban e intentan aun vengar la muerte de su señor…más muertes de inocentes por mi culpa. No he podido llorar por las personas importantes que ya no están en mi vida…y ahora que todo esta un poco más tranquilo, siento que me derrumbo rápidamente porque mis refuerzos ya no están. Hasta ahora me di cuenta de que Ron siempre estaba ahí para hacerme sonreír, haciendo que dejara mis angustias para otro momento, más tu…tu me dabas la paz interior que siempre buscaba, desamarrabas el nudo que sostenía mis tensiones y miedo y hacías que las cuerdas que me amarraban mi espíritu, mi ser, me dejaran libre…Y ahora yo te necesito más que nada en el mundo en este mismo instante.

**  
**

**_So lead me  
Guide me  
Hold me  
Hide me in love  
With all that you are  
and all that you do  
_  
**

Necesito de tu compañía para que mis males desaparezcan y mi vida, que carece de esperanza, de compañía…de amor, vuela a renacer para vivir tranquilo y feliz. Necesito ser guiado por el camino que lleva a la alegría y felicidad, necesito que me abrases y hagas disipar las sombras que me rodean…te necesito a ti…

_**Hear me  
Take me  
Mold me  
Break me, oh God!  
Just fill all of me  
As I fall Into you**_

Necesito que alguien me escuche, que me aguante al desahogarme... Necesito…ya no se que necesito, todo da vueltas en mi cabeza…Creo que el estar sin compañía esta dando efectos fuertes hasta ahora, y no se como expulsarlos de mi mente y cuerpo

_**Just catch me as I fall  
But all this time  
I have felt so alone  
Losing myself in my dispair  
With loving arms  
You were waiting for me to let go  
With every step  
you were there**_

Solo que aun no he llegado a comprender algo... A pesar de mis arranques de mal humor, de mis berrinches, de las humillaciones que te cause y todos los insultos que sé que te hirieron, a pesar de todo, seguías ahí conmigo, sin importar que tan degradante puede ser al hacerte menos enfrente de los demás, convirtiéndome en un Malfoy, tan insípido e indiferente cuando tratabas de hacerme sentir mejor, y lo tan hostil que fui cuando solo deseabas lo mejor para mi. Yo sabía que eras paciente, claro que lo sabía, pero no sabía que tu paciencia llegara a tal punto de recibir todo el daño que te cause sin explotar y sin alejarte, o que no llegaras a abofetearme; realmente eres admirable por poder soportar a alguien tan ruin como Harry Potter… Yo no merecía toda esa atención tuya, simplemente no la merecía. Ahora no sabes cuanto te adoro por ser como eres, por estar ahí conmigo todo este tiempo, por recibirme con brazos abiertos cuando todos me dieron la espalda, por ser mi única compañía...

Y, ahora que me veo me ya no me sorprende verme tan agotado y solo; agotado por todo lo que pase con Voldemort, y solo por que sencillamente Ron y tu siguieron con su vida, salieron adelante, y yo sigo aquí, solo…

_**'Cause I'm too weak to stand on my own  
When all i need is you**_

_**So lead me...**_

Y no es que yo quiera estar solo, la única razón coherente es que yo me he vuelto demasiado frío y distante de la sociedad, que no me relaciono mucho con las personas, por que a algunas personas que he dejado entrar en mi vida al final me han dañado y he ahí mis barreras, por que me da miedo volver a caer y saber, recordarme de que no hay nadie el cual me pueda sostener…Por eso he tenido que sentir solo y acostumbrarme a la idea…para ya no dañarme más de lo que estoy.

**_Oh my child  
How I have longed  
You to come home  
To where you belong  
All of your life  
If you could just see  
All of my joy  
When you are here with me  
_  
**

- No se ni por que escribo esto...terminare quemándola, rompiéndola o guardándola como otras...por que nunca llegare a tener el suficiente coraje para enviarla-se dijo Harry mientras volvía a dejar la pluma en el tintero.

Un sonido lo desconcertó un poco; no esperaba que alguien se apareciera y lo visitara, y menos cuando ya iban a ser las 12 de la noche.

- ¿Harry?-oyó la voz en la cocina-¿Dónde te en…? ¡Oh!, aquí estas.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Que haces aquí?

- -Bueno...llámame loca pero...mientras estaba en mi casa un dolor me dio en mi pecho y tuve el presentimiento de que estabas mal, ¿Lo estas, Harry?

- Yo…No, como…como crees, yo estoy bien.

- Harry, no me mientas-dijo Hermione mirándolo dulcemente

Él bajo la vista, sabía que no podía mentir si veía a Hermione a los ojos, por que ella simplemente lo descubría.

- Ven Harry-dijo cariñosamente y lo abraz

Así que, sin más remedio, Harry empezó a soltar las penas que lo acompañaban

- No sabes la alegría que me hace el tenerte aquí Hermione-dijo abrazándola aun más fuerte

- Yo siempre estaré contigo Harry, cuenta conmigo por siempre-dijo mirándolo

- Lamento haberte molestado por esta estupidez

- No es una estupidez Harry, para mi todo lo que sientas es importante, tu eres importante para mí-dijo tomándole la cara con su mano

- Gracias, gracias por todo

- Es un placer para mí-dicho esto le beso la frente- ¿Necesitas algo más?, si quieres me quedo a acompañarte

- No, estaré bien.

- ¿Seguro?

- Más que nunca

- De acuerdo, mañana vendré, entonces.-dijo y le beso una mejilla antes de desaparecer de la casa del chico

- Y pensar…que la única chica a la cual he necesitado para vivir es a la única que he amado realmente-ante estas palabras se dejo llevar por el dulce sueño que lo llamaba

****

**_Oh my child ( Lead me)  
How I have longed (Guide me)  
You to come home (Hold me)  
To where you belong (Hide me in love)  
All of your life  
If you could just see (With all that you are)  
All of my joy  
When you are here with me (And all that you do)_**

**  
**********

**_Hear me_**

**_Take me  
Mold me  
Break me a god  
Just fill all of me  
As I fall into you..._**


End file.
